


Art: Fraser and the Alligator

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Fanart, Gen, Humor, What Would Fraser Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: What is says on the tin. Inspired by a report about an alligator in Chicago this summer.





	Art: Fraser and the Alligator




End file.
